gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNZ-003 Gadessa
GNZ-003 Gadessa (aka Gadessa), is a Innovators heavy assault unit in season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The small-scale produced units are piloted by Revive Revival and Hiling Care. Technology & Combat Characteristics The mobile suit was developed after, and a direct descendent of, the GNZ-001 GRM Gundam. Created and tuned specifically for an Innovade pilot (interacting the system with quantum brainwaves), a small series of these mobile suits were mass produced for Innovators' use. The produced batch of units are replacement units in case an Innovator was defeated in battle. This allows an Innovator to quickly recover from battle and take a new replacement unit. Gadessa is the opposite of its melee-oriented variant, GNZ-005 Garazzo, Gadessa is built specifically for long range assault. Designed for long-range combat,as well as a support unit, it uses technical and combat data derived from GN-005 Gundam Virtue.HG 1/144 GNZ-003 Gadessa Its GN Mega Launcher is an improved version of Virtue's GN Bazooka; the weapon was enhanced for powerful high-precision firing, similar to GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins. The weapon consumes huge amounts of GN Particles upon use, so large GN Condensers are built onto the Gadessa's shoulder areas, similar to Virtue. Gadessa also has an improved version of the GN Drive Tau, that can rival the ability of a Celestial Being 3rd Generation Gundam's GN Drive.Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics book There is a Gundam face behind its face armor, and a third camera line sensor is located on its head. Near the end of the war against Celestial Being, Gadessa was even equipped with its own Trans-Am System (implemented and stolen from the Ptolemaios 2 database). After Veda was retaken, the data of Gadessa was integrated along with data of GN-008GNHWB Seravee GNHW/B in order to make a new custom unit (CB-002 Raphael Gundam). Armaments GN Mega Launcher A large cannon that is carried by both hands and stored on the rear waist armor. A triple function weapon, the GN Mega Launcher can function as either a set of 3 linked GN Beam Rifles, a GN Beam Cannon or a chargeable GN Beam Cannon, which has an incredibly long range and high destructive capabilities. Like Virtue, a charge time is necessary for high destructive power shots. Due to the immense power comsumption of the Launcher, huge GN Condensers are installed on the shoulders of the Gadessa, excess GN Particles being stored and used in conjunction with its shots. For power support, an energy pack is used. In a normal situation, a pack can be used for 2 such charged shots. An additional pack can be added to provide for a maximum of 4 such shots. System Features *Trans-Am System :The Gadessa was later equipped with the Trans-Am System, using data stolen from Celestial Being by Anew Returner.HG 1/144 Hilling Care's Garazzo manual However, unlike the true GN Drives used by the Gundams, the GN Drive Tau used by Gadessa is destroyed after Trans-Am is completed, leaving the mobile suit without the ability to generate new GN Particles.DX Mechanics March 09 IssueHG 1/144 Susanowo Mode manual History The Gadessa is a new mobile suit created by the Innovators and is piloted by Revive Revival and later by Hiling Care. The unit first appears in Episode 8 of season 2 being piloted by Revive Revival while joining the A-Laws. It is used for the first time on Episode 9 where it uses its GN Mega Launcher to change the flight angle of CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 and direct them towards an A-Laws squadron while flying towards space. When ambushing Celestial Being at their asteroid base at Lagrange 3, Gadessa fires its GN Mega Launcher and penetrates Ptolemaios 2's GN Field but was later destroyed by 00 Raiser in Trans-Am mode. Revive escapes via a rear mounted escape pod containing Gadessa's GN-T drive. A second version of the Gadessa with slightly lighter color is piloted by Hiling Care in Episode 13 where it wipes out several ships of the Katharon fleet. It battles against 00 Raiser but loses its GN Mega Launcher and its right arm after getting distracted by Nena Trinity. In episode 14 of season 2, Revive Revival is seen using a replacement Gadessa unit with an identical paint scheme to his original unit. As Revive was going to attack the damaged Ptolemaios, he is intercepted by Allelujah Haptism in the Arios with the GN Archer attached. At the end of the episode, they are still fighting evenly. Revive states that Gadessa cannot match Arios' mobility in the atmosphere and retreat. In episode 16 of season 2, Revive assaults Celestial Being along with Hiling Care and Divine Nova leading a unit of over 30 A-Laws mobile suits. Just as A-Laws are getting the upper hand in battling against the Gundams, they are forced to retreat due to a coup d'etat led by the Federation force. In episode 19 of season 2, Revive Revival faces Tieria Erde in the Seravee/Seraphim, resulting in the destruction of the Gadessa and the capture of Revive. In episode 20 of season 2, a third Gadessa piloted by Revive was shot by 00 Raiser and instantly destroyed when Revive and Hiling were approaching Ptolemaios. The Gadessa had the Trans-Am system installed. It immobilized Seravee with help from Hiling/Garazzo. Revive's Gadessa was destroyed by a severly damaged Cherudim in episode 25. The Cherudim used Trans-Am with one second duration to dodge Gadessa's charging attack and fires its Beam Pistol at Gadessa until it exploded. Revive died in the process. Picture Gallery gnz-003-gnmegalauncher.jpg|GN Mega launcher gnz-003-head.jpg|Head 1237109105019.jpg|Garazzo & Gadessa in Pseudo trans-am gundam0017301.jpg Notes References HG Gadessa.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GNZ-003 - Gadessa HG Gadessa1.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GNZ-003 - Gadessa HG Gadessa2.jpg|Gundam 00 - Second Season - HG 1/144 - GNZ-003 - Gadessa External Links *Gadessa on MAHQ